Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless power transmission apparatus for transmitting energy through space between two resonant circuits. The wireless power transmission apparatus wirelessly (contactlessly) transmits oscillating energy by coupling two resonant circuits through leakage of oscillating energy at a resonance frequency (evanescent tail) generated in space around the resonant circuits.